


Weekend at Makoto's

by hamwrites



Category: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Free! - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Multiple chapters, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamwrites/pseuds/hamwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stay at Makoto’s house for the weekend and spend some time with him and the twins. Shenanigans ensue. Just a laid back story, lots of fluff and cute stuff. May or may not be nsfw later on u///u wow 10/10 summary would bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first fanfiction, so I'm still getting the hang of things, but yeah! This is a reader x tachibana makoto fanfiction not oc x makoto so if you were looking for the latter than sorry, you're outta luck ;A; but anyways, please feel free to post a critique as they are always appreciated! Enjoy!

“Hmmm… should I bring my polka dot pajamas or my cupcake ones…” you thought aloud as you packed your belongings into your bag. “Meh, I’ll bring both. Living life on the edge.”

 You were planning to spend the weekend with your best friend Makoto Tachibana and his siblings while both your parents went to a luxury resort for a couple of days. You were happy for them, _they deserved a little time off,_ you thought. Besides, spending time over at Makoto’s was fun! He had the latest video games and he always made breakfast. _It’s like living with Martha Stewart. Well, if Martha Stewart had abs._

After packing up the rest of your things, your parents dropped you off at Makoto’s house before heading for the airport. You really didn’t have to pack much, you practically lived there considering how many times you came over so Makoto could help you with schoolwork. You always felt kind of embarrassed for taking up his time like that, but he assured you that you weren’t a bother, _and let’s face it the real person to blame here is whoever thought geometry was a thing that people needed._

You rang the doorbell and patiently waited for Makoto to answer. You two had gotten out of school an hour or two earlier, and it was still fairly light outside, so you assumed he was just getting out of the bath, which meant you were just in time for dinner. Sweet.

Sure enough, Makoto opened the door, his olive-brown hair still damp and slick on his forehead.

“____-chan!” Makoto greeted with that million dollar smile of his. He was wearing his reading glasses, a pair of sweatpants, and an old green shirt with a Bulbasaur on it that you gave him for his birthday two years ago. You always liked how that shirt looked on him, for some reason.

“Hey Makoto! What’s for dinner?” You asked, peeking behind the boy and down the hall towards the kitchen.

Makoto chuckled at your quick response. “Do you ever not think with your stomach?” he asked playfully.

You disregarded his question and plopped yourself down on the couch in the living room, another reason you liked Makoto’s house. He had couches, sweet, sweet couches. You flipped through the channels on the TV until your ears met the soft footsteps of two very familiar mice.

“Onii-san!” Ren and Ran yelled as they ran towards you, slipping on the hard wood floor and bounding over one another to see who could get to you first.

“Well, if it isn’t thing one and thing two?”, you said happily as you extended your arms to embrace them both in a big hug. Ren and Ran were your favorite little balls of sunshine, and you treated them like nothing less. You’d even go out of your way to sneak them treats before dinner sometimes after Makoto refused them, which usually resulted in being scolded by the mother hen, but you didn’t mind.

While you gathered the twins up, Makoto stared at the three of you from his position leaning against the doorway, a loving smile creeping onto his face. You suddenly turned to face him, making him blush at being caught off guard, and asked, “What are we having for dinner, Mako? You never answered my question.”

Makoto, amused at your persistence, answered cheerfully, “Beef stew and green curry. Sound good?”

You nodded, knowing full well that was his favorite, and turned your attention back to Ren and Ran as Makoto walked into the kitchen to finish cooking.

“Onii-san, look at my bandage! I fell on the playground yesterday, but Onii-chan patched it up for me so I can play in the tee ball tournament tomorrow!” Ren said excitedly. You can’t remember the last time you went to one of his tee ball games, and you’d been looking forward to this one ever since Makoto mentioned it to you a couple weeks ago.

“That’s great Ren!” You exclaimed. “I remember when Makoto used to bandage my wounds whenever I scraped my knee back when we were little. He even carried bandages around especially for me, and kissed them so that they would heal extra quick.”

You lingered on thinking of the memory and all the warm fuzzy feelings it brought to you before you were interrupted by Ran’s giggling.

“See Ren, I _told_ you that ____-chan and Onii-chan were dating!” Ran said smiling. You snapped out of your shock and began stuttering out a hasty remark. “D-dating? Me and Makoto? N-no we’re not, where did you get that out of?”

“You said Onii-chan used to kiss you, and only people in love kiss! Plus, Onii-chan is _always_ talking about you. ____-chan’s hair looks so soft and ____-chan has the sweetest smile, ____-chan ____-chan ____-chan!” Ran said in her imitation voice of Makoto. Although your cheeks began to tint with just the slightest shade of pink, you had to admit you were impressed at how well she had done at imitating him. _Well, they are siblings,_ you thought.

Just then, Makoto entered the room, still wearing his orca-print apron. “Dinner’s ready, everybody wash up! ____, you can leave your stuff here for now, I’ll bring it up to my room later.”

You gave the twins a chance to hop off of your lap before getting up off the couch yourself and walking towards the dining area. While Ren and Ran hurriedly cleaned off any crumbs from the table’s surface, you were in the kitchen grabbing the plates and silverware to set the place. You wondered why this was the first time you had set the table at the Tachibana’s before you glanced up at the cabinet a good 4 inches away from your reach. _Oh yeah. That’s why._

 _Damn you short legs,_ you thought as you stretched on your tip toes to try and reach the cabinet. After about a minute of you failing at reaching the dishes while simultaneously whining to yourself and muttering silent curses, you noticed the faint laughter coming from the other side of the kitchen. You turned to see Makoto leaning against the counter laughing to himself at your attempts to reach the unreachable.

“What’s so funny, Tachibana?” you asked annoyed and a little embarrassed at not noticing him before.

“I just think its funny how you’re over there struggling and you haven’t thought of asking for help when you’re six foot tall best friend is right here,” Makoto replied while walking leisurely over to you and the cabinet. He then proceeded to grab you under the armpits, much to your shock, and lift you up off the ground just high enough so that you reached the cabinets. Your slender legs dangled ungracefully as you reached for the plates. After accomplishing your task, the tall male gently set you down on the floor.

“You know, you could’ve just grabbed the plates for me,” you pouted as you hid your face and its growing blush.

“I know, but then you would’ve done all that struggling for nothing,” he said shyly, _plus I wanted an excuse to have you in my arms for a little._

You two walked to the table where Ren and Ran had finished cleaning and you set the table while Makoto served everyone. As sort of an I’m-sorry-for-laughing-at-you-earlier, Makoto served you extra beef chunks in your stew. _Apology accepted,_ you thought as you wolfed down the meal. Makoto was glad you liked the meal, but boy did you have an appetite. _Just another thing I love about you,_ he thought.

………..

 

After dinner, you helped Makoto clean up as Ren and Ran ran up to their rooms to play. You always admired their enthusiasm at everything, their innocence. You sighed contently as you turned your gaze back to the dirty dishes. Makoto noticed how much you adored the twins, and he was glad you did. He loved spending time with the three of you, although he did admit he could get a bit jealous at how much attention you gave them. While you scrubbed the dishes clean of any impurities, Makoto wiped them dry and placed them back into their respective cabinets. Neither of you said anything, but it was a comfortable, peaceful silence, that neither of you wanted to break. These were some of the moments you treasured the most, the times when you were close enough to someone that both of you could sit in complete silence and the situation wouldn’t become awkward.

Once the dishes were clean, you and Makoto climbed up the stairs towards his room. You glanced up at him and noticed he had some green curry on the corner of his lip, probably from the extra helping he served himself at dinner.

“Hey Mako-chan, hold still,” you said as you stood on your tiptoes to reach the young man’s face.

“Hm?” Makoto questioned as you rubbed your thumb gently on the side of his mouth before stepping back on your feet and licking your thumb clean.

“Waaah?” Makoto uttered, blush creeping onto his face as you looked up at him questioningly.

“What? You had some curry on your face so I wiped it off for you.”

“Y-you could have just told me! I would have wiped it off!”

You smirked up at his pink face before standing on your tiptoes once again and leaning up against him. “Nah, next time I’ll just lick it off myself,” you whispered playfully as you dragged your pink tongue ever so lightly over his cheek. Makoto could have sworn he had felt his heart shoot right through his chest as you made your way down the hall to the older male’s room, seemingly unphased, leaving him a flustered mess behind you. _He’s just too precious when he’s flustered, how could you pass up the opportunity?_

After recomposing himself, Makoto walked into his room only to find you sucking nonchalantly on a sucker while flipping through the channels on his TV and sprawling yourself out on his bed. He sighed, wondering how your sweet tooth hadn’t been eroded yet as you always carried candy with you, and set your bag down on the floor. He nudged your leg a bit, and you moved it over so he’d have room to sit. It was his bed, after all.

“So, ____-chan, what do you want to do first? I just got Pokémon XY, you wanna battle?”

You pondered the male’s offer before agreeing and slipping off of his bed to grab your 3DS out of your bag. As you two were deep in concentration at the battle unfolding on the screens in front of you, neither of you noticed the small figure standing quietly at the doorway.

“Ah, don’t use your noibat on my chespin! It’s weak to flying types!” Makoto whined at you.

“Sorry not sorry!” You exclaimed as your noibat delivered the finishing blow. You raised your hands triumphantly as both your screens read that you were the winner.

“Yeahhh! The mighty Makoto has been dethroned, make way for the new queen in town!” you boasted cheerfully.

“Oh yeah, well I bet if we were Pokémon I would totally kick your butt, ____-chan,” Makoto said slyly as an idea popped into his head.

“Ha, not a chance!” you said confidently. Before you knew it, though, you were being pushed down onto the mattress and ticked mercilessly against your will. _Damn him, using my weakness against me,_ you thought as you fought hard not to cry.

“M-Makoto! Aha ha! P-please-ha- stop! Hahaha!” You managed to stifle out between laughs, but to no avail. Makoto continued to hit all the right spots.

“MAKOTO used GIGGLE FIT! It’s SUPER AFFECTIVE!!” He said, laughing at how much fun it was to tease you. Just as you turned your head to the side, you noticed the figure standing in the doorway, shifting his weight from one foot to another. Since Makoto refused to stop, you gave him a hard knee to the stomach and knocked the wind out of him.

“Ow, ____! Was it really that unbearable?” He asked, rubbing his side where your knee made contact.

“Sorry, Makoto. Look,” you said as you pointed towards Ren, standing in the doorway. He looked uneasy, and he clutched a light green blanket to his chest. Makoto, noticing the distressed look on his face, proceeded to get off of you and sit upright on the bed.

“Ren, what’s wrong?” He questioned.

“I… I can’t sleep, Onii-chan. I’m afraid there’s something in my room.” At these words, Makoto tensed up. You knew how uncomfortable he was with anything scary, so you decided to take the reins.

“Alright, Ren, don’t worry, I’ll go check it out,” you said reassuringly as you got up off the bed and gently tugged Makoto along. When the three of you were at the doorway, you and Ren stepped inside, but Makoto squeezed your hand and refused to move his feet. You turned around, seeing the uneasy expression on his face.

“Take it easy, big guy. I got it from here,” you said sweetly, and he gave you a relieved smile, then let go of your hand. When you stepped inside, you could hear rustling coming from somewhere inside the room, though you couldn’t tell exactly from which spot. Ren whimpered and held his blanket closer to himself. You patted his back and gave him a smile to assure him everything was ok, and proceeded to look for whatever was making that noise. You checked in the toy chest, under the bed, in the dresser, and found nothing. The radio and the alarm were both silent, so that left only one place left to check…the closet.

Ren’s closet was the entryway to the attic, you recalled. Could it be possible that someone- or something- could have entered through there? As you carefully walked towards the door, you could hear Ren cowering at the bad weather outside. _Rain and wind, just what I needed at the moment._ Your hand shakily raised and just as you were about to turn the doorknob, you heard a clatter coming from the attic. The abrupt sound sent chills down your spine and in one quick movement you swiped up Ren from the bed and ran into Makoto’s arms. All three of you trembled at what had just happened, and you knew that you weren’t fully prepared to face whatever could be in there. You needed to suit up.

 

……….

 

Makoto jumped at the loud bang you had made after accidentally dropping your ladle.

“Be careful, ____!”

“Sorry!” you whispered back. You, Makoto, and Ren had decided that you’d need armor to better protect yourselves from what you now referred to as the monster. You made a quick stop to the kitchen, and in a few minutes you were all covered in pots and pans, ladles and tongs. You led the way back upstairs, a coffee pot serving you as a helmet. In one hand, you held the lid to an old rice pot, your shield, and in the other, a carving fork, your weapon of choice. You trudged up the stairs quietly and carefully, partly not to wake up Ran and get her panicked too, and partly because it was almost pitch black in the house now, since the rain had knocked out the power.

After your trio made it safely up the stairs, you all hesitated at the entrance of Ren’s room before Makoto stepped in first with a lantern and lit the way towards the closet. As he twisted the doorknob, you instructed Ren to stay in his room and readied your weapon. At first, you saw nothing. Just some of Ren’s clothes and toys, a bit outdated but nothing out of the ordinary. That is, however, until you heard another clash from upstairs. You froze in place, but Makoto’s hand gripping your shoulder brought you back into reality. You both ascended slowly up the stairs, frightened of what sort of grotesque creature you might find.

Once you and Makoto were in the attic, you looked around, surveying the battle field. Your opponent was nowhere in sight, until a clap of thunder illuminated the room just long enough for you to see a streak of white fur shoot across the floor and hear another bang. Cautiously, you approached the box you saw the streak run towards, and, you bent down and reached inside.

“_-____! Please be careful!” Makoto whispered, clearly frightened.

Then, after struggling to get a grip on the creature, you managed to pull it out and find that the monster that had been terrorizing your precious Ren was, in fact….

A cat.

……….

 

“A-a cat?” Ren chocked out, still visibly shaken from the whole ordeal.

“Yeah, poor thing must’ve made its way into the attic to escape the rain,” you explained, the cause of all your stress curled up comfortably in your arms. Then, after watching them flicker for a few seconds, the lights turned back on. Relieved, Makoto let out a sigh.

“Alright everybody, we’ve all had a long day, so let’s get some rest, huh?” Makoto suggested, and you were too tired to protest. Ren climbed into bed and let Makoto tuck him in before giving him a peck on the forehead and saying goodnight. Then, when you thought Makoto was out of earshot, you kneeled down next to Ren’s bed and rummaged through your pocket before pulling out a piece of chocolate. You were surprised it hadn’t melted by now.

“Here you go, buddy. It’ll help you relax,” you whispered as you handed Ren the sweet, and Ren graciously accepting it.

“Thanks Onii-san! You’re the best!” He said quietly as the happily ripped off the shiny metallic wrapper and stuffed the candy in his mouth.

“No problem, just don’t tell Mako-chan,” you said as you kissed his forehead and bid him goodnight.

You turned off the lights and ever so quietly closed his door, before turning around to see Makoto staring at you in the face with an expression that said he had heard everything. _Shit._

……….

You stood in Makoto’s bedroom face to face with the unamused male as he continued to scold you over your actions.

“How many times have I told you not to give them sweets before bedtime?” Makoto said sternly.

“One too many,” you replied in a monotone voice. You really didn’t see what the big deal was. After all, a little sugar never hurt anybody.

Makoto, not giving up on the argument, continued on. “He’s gonna get nightmares because of all that chocolate.”

“I gave him milk chocolate, not dark chocolate.”

“He’s gonna get cavities.”

“I’ll make him brush his teeth in the morning.”

“You spoil them rotten.”

“To the core,” you said flatly. You knew Makoto was just worrying about his siblings, but man did he get on your case sometimes. If you wanted mama Makoto on your dick 24/7 you would have asked.

Makoto turned away from you and laid down on his flannel white sheets, putting in his earbuds. He crossed his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, blocking you out completely. You hated when he got like this. _Because he knows it’s my fault,_ you thought, _and I’m the one who needs to swallow my pride and apologize._

You slowly walked over to his bed and twiddled your fingers, not wanting to look him in the eye.

“Mako.”

Nothing.

“Mako-chan.”

Still nothing.

“Makoto, please,” you chocked out, your childish demeanor not wanting to beg.

Finally, Makoto acknowledged your presence and took out his earbuds, giving you a hard stare in the eyes.

“What?”

You managed to slip an apology out of your trembling lips. “I-I’m sorry. You’re right. I shouldn’t spoil them as much as I do. Please forgive me.” You prayed that he wouldn’t deny your apology and continue to tune you out, because that meant that you had to sleep on the couch for the next few days, and although that couch was comfy, having Makoto be mad at you was not a position you wanted to be in. At having heard the sincerity in your apology, Makoto’s face softened up. He sat up in bed, turned to face you, his eyes at round the same level as your chin, and enveloped you in a warm hug.

You were startled at his action at first, but after realizing he had forgiven you, you hugged back, letting your chin rest on his head. Before you knew it, Makoto tightened his grip on you and pulled you up onto the bed with him, earning an alarmed yelp from your mouth. He continued to hold you, and let out a laugh at your surprise. After much giggling, kicking, and whining, Makoto nuzzled his face into your soft [h/c] hair and relaxed his arms.

“Apology accepted, ____-chan,” the tan skinned male said, although his voice was partly muffled by hour hair. You blushed at the sudden displays of affection Makoto was placing on you, but you didn’t want it to stop. Something about being in his arms like this, listening to his soft clear breathing, just felt right. Realizing that he hadn’t asked if you were comfortable with this level of affection, Makoto quickly let go of you and untangled his face from your hair, much to your dismay.

“_-____-chan! I’m sorry, I should have asked first!” Makoto stumbled over his words as a heavy blush settled over his face. You pat his hand lovingly and smiled up at him, making him calm down a bit. Without words, you snuggled up next to him and let his hand move to your side.

“You’re my best friend, Makoto,” you cooed.

“…You’re my best friend, too, ____,” Makoto said hesitantly. After what seemed like forever, Makoto broke the silence. “We should get some sleep, we all have a big day tomorrow.”

With that, you got up and started standard sleepover-at-Makoto’s protocol. You changed your into your clothes on one side of the room facing the wall while Makoto changed his on the other side facing the opposite wall. You did admit to sneaking a peak once or twice, though, and it’s not like you haven’t caught Makoto sneaking one in as well in the past. _Still though, I like the view._

After you had changed into your purple cupcake print pajama bottoms and a chocolate print t-shirt (you had made sure to bring it since it was one Makoto had given you for Christmas last year), you turned back around to see Makoto with his bare chest and a pair of old black sweatpants. _Damn. 11/10 would swoon over._

Makoto noticed your staring and questioned you. “____? You ok? Do I have something on my face again?”

You snapped out of your trance and changed the subject before he could interrogate you any further. “Oh, it’s nothing. Want me to plug it in this time?” you were referring to Makoto’s nightlight. You were one of two people who knew about Makoto’s nightlight, the other being your mutual friend Haruka. It was shaped like a humpback whale jumping over the moon, and the battery needed replacing, but you knew how fond of it he was. Makoto was never one for the dark, and to be honest, you weren’t too crazy about it either. You gave him a chance to get settled into bed before plugging the device in and turning off the lights. You then scurried over to the bed and crawled into the sheets with him, just like you did when you were little. He let you rest your head on his arm and stroked your hair in the way he knew that only he could, that special stroke no one else could replicate, until you drifted off to sleep. _This,_ you concluded, _is why I love Makoto’s house._


	2. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the Tachibanas go see Ren's teeball game and go to the mall. A lot of people have been asking for it so you and Mako frick frack this chapter uvu get excite yo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary's pretty self explanatory, so I'll just let you get on with it from here. Sorry if I'm not good at writing smut, I'm literally the biggest virgin ever pass it on. This chapter's a bit longer than the last one too, so there's that. So yeah. Read your smut.

Lemon yellow streams of sunshine shot through the window curtains and rested on your sleeping face. The warm rays caressed your face and slowly but surely your eyes fluttered open and welcomed the morning. You were a bit groggy, and it took you a minute to realize you were in Makoto’s room. After letting out a long yawn, you began to get up out of bed, but had been stopped by a familiar looking arm draped around your waist. After following the muscular limb up, your eyes rested on Makoto’s peaceful sleeping face wrapped up in the soft white sheets and a few stray locks of your [h/c] hair. You really didn’t want to wake Sleeping Beauty from his slumber, so you did your best to gently remove his arm and wrestle yourself out of the blankets. You would have loved to stay and sleep a bit longer, but your bladder had different ideas. _Shit shit banana split did you need to pee._

You quickly trudged to the bathroom and did your business. After, ahem, _releasing the kraken_ , you took a moment to brush your teeth with the spare toothbrush you kept at the Tachibana’s for when you came over. Then, being as quiet as a bull in a china shop, you made your way back to Makoto’s room to get your clothes and toiletries for your shower. You noticed he was still sleeping, and assumed he had cancelled swim practice to spend the day at Ren’s game, giving him an excuse to sleep in. You quickly decided on a teal tank top and a pair of black denim shorts. Thinking it might be cold later on, you also picked out a lime green hoodie and your undergarments. You got back to the bathroom and turned the faucet on, then began to undress.

……….

AN: _you nasty fucks I bet you thought I was gonna make that a sexy scene well ur wrong ~~we’re not there yet huehuehue~~_ ~~~~

……….

After showering and getting dressed, you quickly did your hair and returned to Makoto’s room. _Man, he still hasn’t woken up. Must’ve been a long night for him after all that commotion_ , you thought. You grabbed your phone off the counter and checked the time. You had woken up rather early, seeing as it was only 7:45AM and you were ready for the day. You pondered what you should make for breakfast for the rest of the house before deciding to treat them by going out and buying bread. A little expensive, but they were the Tachibanas you so loved and adored, after all.

You stepped into a pair of soft green sneakers and slipped out the door, with your phone, keys, and wallet tucked safely inside your bag. Although you had known Makoto’s neighborhood like the back of your hand, you weren’t all that familiar with the rest of the area, and after a few dead ends, you finally made it to a market place. You enjoyed the market this time of day, all the sweet smells wafting from the shops and people greeting each other with friendly smiles here and there. You followed the scent of cinnamon rolls into a little bakery tucked in between a candy shop and a café. You walked in, the smell of fresh baked everything welcoming you. After taking note of their selection, you decided to buy the twins green tea cakes shaped like flowers, each with pink and brown icing. You didn’t bother with getting them different types of bread because you knew they would probably end up arguing over it, and by the way they scarfed them down at the cherry blossom festival last spring, you figured they would enjoy them.

For Makoto, you picked up a piece of chocolate cake topped with matching icing, chocolate chips, and decorated with little red flowers on top. You had always known the boy had an intense love for all things chocolate, and since you were fonder of fruity sweets than chocolaty ones, why not? For yourself, you spared no expense.  You chose a slice of vanilla roll cake with raspberry filling in the middle. Complete with coconut shavings, strawberry topping, and a cherry to match, it was hard for you to resist. You paid for the bread and exited the bakery. As you stepped out into the daylight, you received a text from a certain sleeping prince.

From: Mako Tachibanana

where are u? (.__.  )

Reply: finally woke up huh? i’m in town picking up some breakfast for everyone. brb.

From: Mako Tachibanana

rly? why didn’t u wake me up? i would’ve made u breakfast if u were hungry (ι´Д｀)ﾉ

Reply: ik, but I wanted to do something special (≧◡≦) my treat.

From: Mako Tachibanana

ty ____-chan!! but srsly, u don’t have to. big bro mako-chan is here ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

Reply: lmao too late (✪㉨✪) be home soon!!

With that, you put your phone away and headed back towards the Tachibana residence.

……….

“I’m back!” you yelled as you entered the home, quickly being greeted by the twins before you made it two feet inside.

“Onii-san! What did you bring us? Is it for me?” they questioned, jumping up and trying to sneak a peek inside your shopping bag.

Makoto came out of the living room and towards the three of you. “Now now, don’t be rude you two. ____-chan was kind enough to get you something from her trip, so be grateful.”

Ren and Ran apologized and ran into the dining room to set the table. “Good morning sleeping beauty, have a nice nap?” you asked sweetly while looking up at Makoto and his severe case of bedhead.

“Sorry, ____-chan, I guess I did overdo it a little,” Makoto said with a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his neck.

“Don’t worry about it, let’s just eat and enjoy the rest of the day,” you said cheerfully.

You both walked over to the table and sat down, much to the delight of the impatient kids across from you. You set the bag of goodies on the table and took out two small styrofoam containers, handing them to the excited twins. Once they had opened their little boxes, their faces lit up with joy at seeing the object of their affections right in front of them.

“Onii-chan! Look! ____-chan brought us green tea cakes! They’re so pretty, thank you ____-chan!” Ran said ecstatically, while Ren had already began nearly shoving the cake down his gullet.

“No problem! Anything for my babes,” you replied. “Speaking of babes, here’s your cake, Mako-chan.” You handed the taller male his box and watched contently as his face lit up with the same joy as the twins.

“You remembered it was my favorite,” he said tenderly, giving you the most sincere smile you’d ever scene.

“Of course I did, how could I forget my favorite person’s favorite thing?” you beamed up at him, making him turn away and blush as he bit into his cake. You proceeded to take out your roll cake slice and devour the sweet concoction. You yourself were surprised that you hadn’t gotten a cavity yet, but considering your sweet addiction wasn’t half as bad as your friend and fellow junkie Nagisa’s, you figured you’d be fine.

After breakfast, Makoto had quickly gotten dressed and the four of you headed to the nearby park to set up a nice place before Ren’s game. You still had around an hour and a half before the game at one, and since Ren had been wearing his red and white uniform since the time he woke up, there wasn’t much to do. You pushed both the twins on the swing sets until your arms felt like they would fall off at any moment, and Makoto volunteered to step in for you. You plopped down on a nearby bench and let your mind wander. It had turned out to be a sunny day, but still a bit cool, so you had made sure to bring the twins and Makoto a sweater in case it got any colder. You knew Makoto was fully capable of being responsible for his own needs, but more than once he’s put others before himself so much that he ends up sick or sleep deprived.

You continued to gaze at nothing in particular and jump on one thought train to the next before you were snapped out of it by a hand lightly shaking your shoulder.

“____-chan? We should get to the playing field, Ren’s game starts soon,” Makoto said as he looked down at you, noticing the cute away your eyes sparkled, signaling that you were thinking about cake. He had learned all your little quirks and movements over the years, and could tell what you were thinking up until you started looking at him. Then, you went from an open book to a deserted island.

You gathered your things and made your way to the stadium, gently swinging Ren’s hand back and forth in your own. You, Makoto, and Ran picked a shady spot in the stands before all wishing him good luck as he ran off to greet his teammates and coaches.

……….

It was the bottom of the 9th, and Ren’s team was up by one. While Makoto did his best to keep up with the plays, you cheered Ren on and knew exactly what was happening. Having played the sport yourself for a few years in middle school before the team was disbanded, you did your best to explain to him what was happening. Ran was on major snack duty, bringing the two of you popcorn, hotdogs, and chips before settling herself into your lap. Then, with no warning, Ren hit the ball straight into the outfield, up over the opposing team’s heads, and helped the 3rd base runner score the winning run.

The crowd cheered as Ren’s team celebrated and patted him on the back. After their team meeting, he ran up to you, Makoto and Ran, who all congratulated him happily.

“Didja see that, Onii-san? I helped my team win!” Ren exclaimed with contagious enthusiasm.

“Nice job, Ren! And, since ____-chan treated us to breakfast this morning, we’re gonna celebrate your win by going to a little surprise I planned.” Makoto said tenderly.

“Surprise? What kind of surprise?” you asked, setting down Ren after spinning him around in a tight hug.

“It’s a secret,” Makoto said slyly. _Darn it,_ you thought, pouting up at your best friend.

……..

After piling up in Mrs. Tachibana’s car and driving for a little over half an hour, your party had arrived at the mall. Your suspicions were correct; it did get colder as the day progressed, and you made the twins and Makoto put on the sweaters you brought them. Ren and Ran didn’t mind wearing their sea-turtle sweatshirts they had gotten at the aquarium. Makoto, on the other hand, was less than thrilled at your sweater selection for him. To be honest, you really hadn’t meant to pick out the sweater you did, you just kind of reached for the first soft thing in his closet and went with it. Makoto was now clad in a purple galaxy-print crewneck. The cat superimposed on the sweater matched the expression on his face as he glared at your innocent pokerface.

“Aww, come on, Makoto! It doesn’t look that bad!” you pleaded, doing your best to tug the much stronger male into the shopping center.

“No, ____-chan!! I look ridiculous! Plus the mall’s automatically heated, I don’t need to wear it inside.”

“But you look so cute!! Please just wear it for today, please?” you pouted, looking up at his light green eyes. As his shoulders slacked and he let out a deep sigh, you knew he had given up.

“So you think I’m cute, huh?”

“I never said that.”

“What? You just said it less than a minute ago!”

“I don’t recall.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“I don’t know Mako, we might have to pass by the doctor’s and get your ears checked.”

“Ohmygod.”

……….

 

As Makoto lead the three of you through the mall, not budging about the surprise even after being interrogated by the twins for at least twenty minutes, you looked around and admired the place. He had taken you to a mall out of town, one that you vaguely remember going to as a kid when your mother worked there as sales associate. You went up the escalators and walked a few more minutes before Makoto insisted the three of you to close your eyes. You did as you were told, excitement building up inside of you. He instructed Ren to hold Ran’s and Ran to hold Makoto’s with the other, and for you to hold his opposite free hand. You complied, and as your peculiar group walked up to a store, he gave your hand a light squeeze. You took that as a sign to open your eyes, and it took you a minute to clear up all the fuzzy colors in your vision before you realized where you were standing in front of.

You remember being just a tiny little girl and entering the sea-themed plush store, filled with adrenaline over what kind of stuffed animal you would make next. You no longer had any, of course, after you had donated them to the less fortunate last year, but the aura of nostalgia hit like a ton of bricks. You felt tears welling up in the corners of your eyes, remembering running around with Makoto through the various stations, hiding behind the small clothes rack and watching the high school kids come to give their loved ones a gift for Valentine’s Day. You even remembered the time Makoto got his hand stuck in the stuffing machine and cried until you inserted a coin and the excess stuffing pushed it out.

You looked up at him, the two of you still holding hands. Ren and Ran had already gone ahead of you and ran into the store, picking out which sea themed animal they would make. He smiled down at you, taking in your beauty. The way your [e/c] eyes shined and displayed an emotion that he could never make out, the way your [h/c] hair perfectly framed your face, the delicate curves and lines of your lips, everything about you made the butterflies in his stomach dance. It wasn’t until you said his name out loud that he realized he was staring, and after hiding back his blush well, he answered you.

“Do you like it, ____-chan?”

Instead of giving him a reply, you lunged forward and wrapped your arms around him. You felt him tense up for a moment, but then he relaxed and snaked his arms around you in return. You said something to him, but it ended up being muffled by his chest.

“What was that, ____?”

You looked up at him, your face red and on the brink of tears. “I said I love it Makoto. I love it so much.” You then buried your face into his chest again, letting a hiccup escape your lips as your emotions became too overwhelming.

“I love you too, ____.” As soon as Makoto said those fateful words he instantly pulled back, leaving you standing there trying to comprehend what just happened.

“Oh my god, _-____-chan I’m so sorry I didn’t mean- mph!” Before Makoto could finish stuttering out an apology, you grabbed the collar of his sweater and pulled him into a rough, passionate kiss. You didn’t really know what you were doing, and you were sure that Makoto would push you away at any moment, but you didn’t care. You finally realized your true feelings for Makoto. Your animosity towards his previous love interests, your tendency to spend more time with him than any boyfriend you’d had, how close you felt to him, it all made sense. You were in love with your best friend, _dear god you were in love. How did you not pick up the signs? Every little subtle hint, every awkward touch or sheepish smile; were you THAT oblivious???_

Soon enough, Makoto eased into the kiss, pulling your body into his until you were all but molded into one. He cupped your face in one of his big calloused hand as the other tugged your waist to his. There you were, in the middle of a crowded mall, in front of the store that had symbolized heaven to you as a child, kissing your best friend as if that were the only thing that would keep you two alive. You could feel the eyes of a few passersby on you, but your full attention reverted back to Makoto’s tongue. You knew he had experience with this kind of thing, a lot more than you that’s for sure, but you didn’t think he was this skilled. He moved his pink slick tongue over your mouth in just a way to make a light moan erupt from your throat. After several minutes, you noticed the giggling coming from the side. The two of you parted lips to see Ren and Ran respectively holding a sea otter and a lobster in their hands and laughing at you two.

“I knew it! I knew they were dating!” Ran squeaked out in a high pitched tone. You walked over and rustled her hair.

“Yeah, your point, sweet tart?”

Makoto gave you a surprised look, and you trotted back over to him and held his hand.

“Makoto Tachibana, you are a dork. You are a big dork and I love you. I love you with all my heart, and I would be honored if you would accompany me to this plush store as our first date. What do you say?”

Makoto stood frozen, his face pale and unreadable. You were almost afraid he’d say no.

“I’m going to kiss you know,” he said in an awkward tone of voice.

“Wait, what? I-“

“HERE I COME”

“MAKO WHAT-“

You were cut off by Makoto planting a kiss on your lips, then bringing you up in his arms and spinning you around like a doll. When he put you down, his face red and smiling, you looked up at him still waiting for an answer.

“Dummy.”

“What? Why-“

“I _mean_ , dummy, of course I’ll say yes! Sure, I kinda thought I would be the one to confess to you here, but this works too,” he said as he slung an arm around your shoulder, sucking in a long breath and then letting it out heartily.

“Well, you took too long and I was running out of patience.” Together, hand in hand, the two of you walked into the store and began making a special plush that would end up sealing the deal. After picking out a skin, stuffing it, and sewing it back up, you stood back and admired your creation. You had made a fat stuffed orca, its black and white hide covered in a blue and white jacket with the word ‘swim’ on the back in block letters. _This is arguably the best thing I’ve ever made,_ you thought. As you walked up to the naming station, you made sure to hide the animal behind your bag and out of Makoto’s sight. You had made it especially for him as a token of your newly realized love, and it seemed like he was also making something suspicious. He wouldn’t let you sneak the tiniest peek, but you assumed it was for Ren as an extra cherry on top of his victory cake.

At the naming station, you carefully picked up a blank pastel colored certificate and pondered a name. You looked at the animal in your other hand, then at Makoto, then back at the certificate before deciding on the name Ryuuji. You faintly remembered that the two of you enjoyed watching an old western cartoon as children. Of course, because of the lack of similar names in English and Japanese, the protagonist’s name was changed to Ryuuji. You were crazy about that show, hell, you even threatened to punch Rin Matsuoka in the face for the video game when it first came out in the third grade- but that’s a story for a different time. Right now, you were one hundred percent satisfied with your stuffed animal making skills and tied the silver bow containing the certificate around Ryuuji’s neck. You quickly stuffed the animal into the side of your hoodie at the sound of approaching footsteps, then spun around to face your best-friend-turned-lover standing in front of you, his hands holding something behind his back.

“Watcha got there, Mako?”

The male shifted his weight to the other side of his body before answering you. “I’ll show it to you, but you have to close your eyes and hold out your hands.” _Omg please be candy if its not candy I’m gonna cry._ After convincing him to do the same, the two of you exchanged gifts. It was a bit awkward, what with not being able to see and everything, but the two of you eventually handed each other your presents. You were a bit puzzled at what was in your hand. It wasn’t smooth and hard or soft and sticky, so you immediately concluded that it wasn’t candy. The warm fleece material in your hands smelled of blueberries, which made you question it even more. You opened your eyes, and looking down at your hands you found a plush stingray with a gold ribbon tied around its tail. Lifting up the tag to your face, it read:

                Hello! My name is:      Jinoko     . I am a     stingray    . I’m so happy to meet you!

As your eyes scanned the automotive message printed on the card, you heard a soft squeeze come from the male in front of you. You looked up to see Makoto clutching the plush orca to his chest. You had forgotten that you put a squeaker inside the animal during the stuffing process.

                “____-chan, I love it! Do you like yours?” the male questioned hopefully, looking down at you with a smile that could make Antarctica feel cozy.

“I adore it, Makoto. I adore you,” you said, then tip toed up to his height and gave him a peck on the cheek.

……….

                By the time the four of you had left the shopping center, you were exhausted. After confessing to Makoto and exchanging gifts at the plush store, you two and the twins went to several other shops and had lunch at the food court. Makoto had taken you to a jellyfish-themed burger joint because he thought you might laugh at the way they served your burgers and fries to look like a jellyfish. You did.

As you stared out the window of the passenger side, you thought about whether or not falling in love with your best friend was a good decision. You looked up at the sky only to be greeted by its glowing freckled face and the soft caress of moonlight. Makoto just fit you like a sweater. An oversized sweater, but a sweater nonetheless. You couldn’t possibly imagine life without the delicate, nurturing boy by your side. He complimented your lazy, impulsive personality and yet clashed with it at the same time. You two were like hot chocolate and marshmallows, melting into each other until neither seemed perfect alone. You didn’t want to continue the relationship unfolding before you until you were absolutely sure of your feelings for him. It wouldn’t be fair to Makoto, and he deserved nothing but the best in your mind. You thought long and hard, and after finding no arguments against your relationship, you decided you were right. You were head over heels a lovesick puppy for Makoto Tachibana, and you always had been.

……….

After coming home and putting the twins to bed, you resided in Makoto’s bedroom waiting for him to get out of the shower. You were very preoccupied with your quest to catch a shiny tepig on your 3DS, a cherry sucker hanging out of your slack jaw. You were so preoccupied that you didn’t notice Makoto walk in, drying his hair with towel. He took a seat in the chair next to his desk, but not before coming up to you and giving you a peck on the forehand, to which you replied by nuzzling into his neck lazily. He popped the sucker you left on his desk into his mouth before spinning around and getting out his chemistry books.

“You’re not seriously doing homework on a Saturday night are you?” you asked, not bothering to look up from the game.

“Why not? I have a test next week, so I want to study as much as I can. Come to think of it, shouldn’t you be studying, too?”

“Bleh. I don’t wanna.”

“Oh no, I’m not going easy on you this time. You bombed the last test, and now you’re barely scraping by with a C. Get your butt over here, _____-chan, you’re studying,” Makoto said in a motherly tone. Seeing as you had no other options, you paused your quest for the golden pig Pokémon and rolled off the bed, letting out a dramatic grown as you went. Makoto just rolled his eyes and cracked a slight smile at your childish demeanor. You slumped into the chair next to him and got out your notebook from your bag a few inches away from your feet.

“Is there anything you don’t understand, ____?” Makoto questioned while turning to look at you. He couldn’t help but stare as you twirled the sucker in your mouth, then took it out with an audible ‘pop’ and licking it before tucking it back in between your sugar coated lips. As his thoughts wandered to the more unexplored places of his mind, a deep red blush emerged onto the surface of his face. You turned to look at him, curious as to why he looked so red.

“Yeah, I don’t remember which elements are- Makoto, is something wrong?” you asked, looking concerned. “Is it too hot in here?”

Makoto simply nodded and answered ‘yeah’, trying his best to make his thoughts disappear. After catching Makoto looking at you a few more times during his explanations, you caught on to what he was thinking. _Ohohohohoho Mr. Tachibana has a dirty side. This is gonna get real interesting real fast._

As Makoto began to explain the quantum theory for the third time, you did your best to make a show out of the sucker in your mouth, licking it and twirling it around in your mouth with the most innocent eyes you could muster up. You knew exactly what you were doing, and by the look on his face, so did he. _Two can play at this game, ____,_ Makoto thought to himself. Without hesitation he unhinged the sucker from the side of his mouth and began licking it up and down, the motion sending a shiver up your spine. _Oh, it is so on, Tachibana._

……….

You had gotten yourself into quite an interesting predicament. There you were, sitting on Makoto’s bed and staring at his face only a few inches away while you two were aggressively licking lollipops to try and seduce one another. B now, your tongue was practically raw at the amount of oral you had given the sucker, and you knew that one of you would cave soon. There was no other option, the suckers were now reduced to miniscule beads on the plastic sticks, and they would soon be gone. Suddenly, and idea struck you. You looked Makoto straight in the eye and let a light moan bubble out from deep in your throat. This ended up being the last straw for Makoto, as you had predicted, and he shattered the sexual tension in the air with a bang. He quickly spit out the candy, taking the stick from yours and throwing it out too, and crashed his lips into yours. You pressed back hungrily, the cherry and pina colada flavors from the suckers getting mixed in with your sloppy kisses.

You went at it like that for what seemed like forever, pressing lips and teeth and tongues together until they were all but fused. You melted at Makoto’s tough, his hands caressing your hair and shoulders before coming to rest at your hips. You wrapped your arms tightly around his neck, running your hands through his thick short hair occasionally. Makoto laid you down on the mattress, using his free arm to life your legs up and letting you wrap them loosely around his waist.

By now, both your shirts were lying carelessly on the wooden floor of his bedroom, being followed shortly after by your shorts and undergarments. Makoto took his hands off of your hips, however refusing to break contact with your lips. He tugged his sweatpants off and threw them across the room. He kissed you lighter and lighter until his skin was barely making contact with yours. Makoto sat back, drinking in the full image of your naked body on his mattress. He could hardly believe it was real, the sight before him. If you had told him that he would be getting this intimate with the girl who had subconsciously owned his heart since middle school just a few hours ago, he would have thought you were insane.

He leaned back down to you and gave you a soft peck on the lips before whispering, “Are you sure you want to do this, ____? It’s okay if you don’t.”

With the ghost of his lips still trembling on yours, you replied with a light nod and brushed your hand on his cheek. The warm smile on your face being taken as a signal to continue, Makoto pressed down onto your body some more as he reached towards the top drawer on his nightstand and pulled out a condom. You remember when Makoto’s father gave him the condoms at the beginning of high school. How could you forget, you and Haruka had been over that day and couldn’t stop laughing, much to Makoto’s embarrassment. Some part of your mind told you that he had probably used them before, but you quickly pushed the thought away. You had no right to judge Makoto when you yourself weren’t as innocent as you appeared. He bit the condom’s wrapper off, still holding it in between his teeth as he placed the latex over his enlarged member. You lifted your head up to take a quick peak and _oh my god no wonder he likes whales so much dude’s got Moby Dick swimming in his pants how the hell is that thing gonna fit???_

Noticing your somewhat obvious staring, Makoto let out a slight laugh and said, “Don’t worry, ____-chan, I’ll be gentle.” You blushed at the unintentional ego booster you gave him, and quickly put on a confident façade. “Yeah, yeah, just hurry up before I fall asleep.” Responding with another chuckle, Makoto scooted back a bit farther and proceeded to lean down. _What is he doing now? Wait why is he- oh no is he gonna- oHMY GO D HE’S ACTUALLY GONNA._ You became extremely flustered as Makoto inched his mouth closer and closer to your core. As he brought a finger up to touch the outside lining, you let out a whimper. He looked up from your thighs and gave you a reassuring smile before going back down and pressing a kiss into the sensitive skin. You gasped, a wave of pleasure washing over your body. He continued kissing and licking, even adding a finger into the mix until you couldn’t take it anymore.

“M-Makoto.” The older male looked up at your figure, breathing heavily and blushing as furiously as a rose in spring.

“Please, n-now. Do it now.” You hated having to beg, but you knew if you didn’t say anything he would just continue until you exploded. He gave you a slight nod before ringing himself onto his knees and positioning himself at your opening. As his tip made its way inside, you let out a breathy moan, clutching the bed sheets harder. You could hear Makoto’s husky breathing coming from the opposite position, and you knew he wanted it as much as you did. As he pushed in deeper and pulled back in a rhythmic motion, you quickly grew impatient. He was being extremely tender with you, going only a few inches inside before pulling back out. He was just as hot as horny as you were, but he was still Makoto.

“Hey, Mako,” you whispered. “Quit holding back, don’t be afraid to get rough. You won’t hurt me, I promise. He scratched the back of his neck and gave you and embarrassed smile. Yup, you had hit the nail on the head. Intertwining his fingers with yours, Makoto leaned down closer and began to rock back and forth into you, not holding back this time. Every movement sent a jolt of pleasure up your spine, and you struggled to keep quiet in the small room right next to his siblings’. The harder he pushed, the harder it was to hold your moans in, and you ended up having to use your free hand as a silencer. Makoto continued his motions, coming closer and closer to climax with every thrust. He had propped himself up on his elbows, his hands busy with your [h/c] hair.

With a final convulsion of muscles and skin, you both reached your peak together, Makoto following shortly after you. Exhausted, you panted heavily as Makoto exited you and rolled onto his side, bringing you up in his arms and into the crook of his neck. You rested your hands on his chest and let out a heavy sigh, still seeing stars from the influx of pleasure you received. Without a word, Makoto pressed a kiss to your forehead and began to hum, the dull notes of the tune lulling you to sleep. As you drifted on past consciousness, the last thing that crossed your mind was that Makoto hadn’t even bothered to plug in his nightlight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huehuehuehue oh well I tried. Chapter 3 will hopefully be up by the 2nd week of December, maybe sooner. Until then, sit tight babes, and have a nice Thanksgiving!


	3. Indefinite Hiatus

So, as you probably already guessed, I've been dragging on my vacation from finishing WaM without giving you guys an explanation for long enough. I've decided to put this story on an indefinite hiatus, seeing as I no longer have the will nor the stamina to finish it under the current situation. I'm very sorry about all of this, but I hope you'll stay tuned and I can manage to finish this story the way I planned someday. 

That being said, I will continue to write fanfiction in the meantime and try to come up with an ending that justifies my shitty excuse. Until then, I wish you all the best in your own endeavors and I hope to squeal over the Tachibooty with you if we get a season two uvu


End file.
